


hide-and-seek but christmas flavoured

by burntcrackers



Series: december thirty day writing challenge [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Romance, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: skeppy and techno play hide-and-seek. completely faily. yup. one-hundred percent fairly haha smile.
Series: december thirty day writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038810
Kudos: 22
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	hide-and-seek but christmas flavoured

Techno is in the void, except he’s not dying. He groans. Is this REALLY what Skeppy brought him over to do? He thought going to Skeppy’s world would be, well, not sitting in the void for sure. After a couple minutes, Techno grows weary.  
“So Skeppy, what do you want me to do?” Techno asks the nothingness, an annoyed tone in his voice. He doesn’t expect a response. However he does indeed get one.  
“Sorry, I’m almost done setting it up. Just- just close your eyes for five seconds.” Techno obliges, and suddenly feels snow under his feet. “You can open them now.”  
The pig-man opens his eyes to find himself infront of a snowy village, with the only person there being Skeppy. Also, Skeppy is holding an oversized candy-cane.  
“Merry Christmas!!!” the diamond man says.  
“Skeppy, what on earth is this? Also, it’s not even Christmas.”  
“Why are you such a buzzkill- whatever. We are going to be playing tag.”  
“Okay, and why?”  
“Wha- what do you mean why!? Just play along, please.” Skeppy glares at Techno. “So you start running, and I try to catch you!”  
“I know how to play tag, Skeppy.”  
“Well, I know that, just- shut up. Okay, I win if I hit you with this candy-cane, got it Techno?”  
“Aand how do I win?” There is a moment of silence.  
“... So anyways, I win if I hit you with this candy-cane, got it?”  
“Sure.” Techno starts running into the village.  
“Wait- that’s not fair, I didn’t say go!” Techno keeps running, though. Skeppy is quick behind him. He turns a corner then runs into a nearby house, losing his friend in the process.  
“Techno, where are you!?” He can hear Skeppy scream outside the house. He then hears a loud sigh, and then Skeppy teleports into the house.  
“YOU JUST TELEPORTED!” Techno screams in a high-pitched voice.  
“No, no I didn’t.” Skeppy then stabs Techno with the candy-cane, taking out almost half of his health.  
“THAT’S A RETEXTURED DIAMOND SWO- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Techno runs out of the house. He turns around to see Skeppy flying towards him. “STOP CHEATING YOU NERD!  
“I’M NOT CHEATING! THIS WAS NEVER AGAINST THE RULES!”  
“ WHAT DO YOU MEAAAN!? ALSO YOU ALREADY HIT ME THE GAMES OVER!”  
“OKAY, I CHANGE THE RULES THEN, I WIN IF YOU DIE!”  
Skeppy then stabs Techno haha L to the dumb pig man.

Techno wakes up infront the village, and Skeppy teleports to him. Techno then slaps Skeppy.  
“Skeppy, what the hell was that!?”  
“What do you mean, I just won against you fairly. You know, everybody says you’re so good at everything, but you just died to a candy-cane.”  
“Well if it’s as fair as you say it is, how about you hand over that ‘candy-cane’ and let me look at it, huh?”  
“.... no.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this sucks lmao
> 
> uhhh twitter is @burningcrackers if you wanna check that out and that's about it.


End file.
